Dying Nations
by Linyah
Summary: Four hundred years after Avatar Aang lived and defeated the fire nation. Now the fire nation is back at it, and the avatar must save everyone, even his own earth kingdom!


The sound of the waves crashing against the ice echoed throughout the tribe. People were moving about taking care of work, teaching bending, and cooking meals. Most of the kids were out playing and most of the young adults were helping their parents with the work, expect for one. A young girl sat on the outer edge of the wall, which protected the northern tribe from their enemies, looking out towards the horizon in wander. She was an odd one among all the others, due to the fact that even though she was a girl she dressed like a boy. Her snowy white hair was kept short, but her bangs she kept long. Her icy blue eyes gaze at the ocean and the icebergs wishing she could just leave this place. She sighs a little until her eyes catch sight of a boat slowly heading towards them. Her head tilts a little, before she moves to her feet quickly and starts running towards the gate. Her feet carry her quickly as she passes a few people. A young boy calls out,

"Hey, Lin!"

Lin ignores him as she slides down a rail of ice, just as the gate opens. She could see people gathering around the gate as she forces her way through the crowd. As Lin nears the front, she pushes a little too hard only to rush right into someone forcing them both to the ground. Lin slowly sits up, before her eyes gaze back into a pair of jade green eyes. Her cheeks flushed a little as the young man slowly sits up himself. Lin's eyes gaze to the earthy brown hair, then to his clothing which was all green. The young man looks back at Lin with a grin as he stands up and holds his hand out towards her. Lin quickly gets to her feet without the man's help as she stares at him until he spoke up,

"You seem so eager to meet me. Young men like you have so much energy!"

Lin stood there looking at the young man before she stares at him annoyed at what he just said. She was used to being mistaken for a boy, but coming from a stranger it seemed to strike a little nerve. She started to shrug off her annoyance, until her eyes widen at what just happened. The young man had reached out to pat her on the shoulder, but instead he had grabbed her on the right side of her chest. Her eyes stare at the young man as a wave of confusion crossed his face, before he slightly groped Lin. Anger washed over her face, before she moves her left hand quickly and brings it up hard as she hits the man square on his left cheek. Everyone watches the man fall backwards and land in front of young boy who stood there with an annoyed look as he stared at the man lying there. Lin keeps glaring at the man, before she turns around and starts to walk off. The crowd parted for her as she left, just as the guy was starting to sit up,

"Brother, you are such an idiot..."

"Ow, oh Daiki what happened?"

"Daichi...you just insulted a girl and groped her in front of her tribe…"

Daichi blinks as he gets up to his feet and rubs his cheek a little. He never knew a girl who could hit that hard besides his own mother. He sighs a little, before he gazes to an elderly women slowly walking up towards them. Daichi bows a little towards her as she speaks softly,

"So you are the new avatar? Please forgive Lin's anger. She is very different among many of the other girls in our tribe."

"Her name is Lin? She has such a wild spirit," Daiki said softly as he lowers the hood of his coat. He gazed at the people with his hazel eyes as a few mutter amongst another. He shook his head a little, before walking up to Daichi, who was talking to the elderly lady. The two then follow the lady towards the head of the Northern Tribe. Once inside the large building, Daichi stood there looking at an elderly man, with soft gray hair. His eyes were a gentle mossy green as they stare at Daichi with a questioning look. The man slowly stood up with his arms crossing under his chest,

"So you are the avatar? What do they call you son?"

"Daichi, sir and I have come here to learn-"

"Water bending, I know. There is a teacher here that will help you with water bending. I'll send word to him that he will teach you."

The man looks over to the elderly lady, "Find my daughter too. She needs to be talked to for her actions!"

The elderly lady nods as she hurries out while Daichi bows to the man and slowly leaves with his brother close behind. Lin sighs as she sat on a rock looking over at the kids playing around away from the eyes of the adults. She moves off the rock, before she walks over to the kids, only to be tackled to the ground by most of them. She laughs a little before sitting up as the kids beg her to do her water bending for them. Lin looks around to make sure only the kids would be watching before she agrees. Slowly Lin stood up as she moves over to an opening in the ice as the kids sit there to watch. Lin takes a deep breath as she rids herself of her emotions.

Lin closes her eyes as she slowly raises her hands up towards the center of her chest as water slowly rises up from the opening. Her eyes slowly open as she moves her hands forward a little as the water moves with her hands. She then slowly moves her left foot to the side as she pivots her body to face to the left. The water follows her movement as she then raises her hands up a little as the water shifts from behind her and into her hands. Lin shifts her hands down wards before her body starts to move quickly. The water in her hands starts to shift with her hands and body movement as she twists the water around her body and through the air. She then takes a deep breath as she moves her hands together, forcing the water to burst into a fine mist above them. The kids laugh and giggle as the run through the mist as Lin stood there smiling a little. She then blinks and hears someone clapping as her eyes look up as she sees Daichi standing there.

She glares at him, before looking away as she watches the kids trying to ignore Daichi as he walks over. Daichi stood there looking at Lin from head to toe only to smile a little as he speaks up,

"Hey, look I'm sorry about what I did before. I just, I mean..."

"I get it. Do you think I'll just forgive you because you are the avatar?"

"No! Why should that matter?"

Lin turns around glaring at Daichi, before she moves her hands as she hits him with a ball of water "Face it! You can be the avatar but you will never be able to do water bending!"

Daichi and Lin glare at another, before Lin turns around and walks off in anger as Daichi stands there annoyed. Lin kept walking away, before she climbs over some ice pillars. She was so angry she never saw the warning sign that was posted. She keeps walking along the path way, before she jumps at the sound and sight of a large chunk of ice falling just five feet in front of her. Lin backs up a little, before she looks around as she hears a low growl. Lin turns as she backs up till her back was against the ice as her eyes stare at three armadillo wolves standing there with a hungry look in their eyes. She stood there with fear numbing her body as the Wolves start to come closer. Lin closes her eyes tightly as she forces her fear away and her hands move up quickly as she forces some ice up to hit one of the wolves backwards and out cold. The other two launch themselves at Lin with their mouths open wide. Lin moves as she tries to climb up the ice, avoiding the Wolves' bites as she gets up a little on the chunk of ice. She then leaps over the wolves, before hitting the snow path bellow with a hard thud. She turns around and moves her hands again as a wall of ice shoots upwards causing a wolf to hit it with a sick thud.

Lin takes a deep breath, thinking she was safe, until she hears another deep growl and something red flying into the air. The last wolf had managed to get over the wall before sinking its teeth deep into Lin's right shoulder. Lin was sitting there as pain stabbed her mind over, and over again as the wolf kept a hold on her shoulder forcing more blood out. Her lips parted as a painful scream pass her lips as she moves her hands. A block of ice comes up from under the wolf, pulling it off of her shoulder and throwing it into the air. Lin grabs her shoulder tightly as she tries to get up and get back to the village. She could hear the wolf land hard on the path, and start to charge at her again. Lin closes her eyes tightly await for the impact, but she felt a hand grab her tightly and someone yelling,

"Stay close!"

Lin could feel a heavy heat against her back as she stood there with her eyes still closed, before she felt her feet leave the ground and the cold air rushing past her. She could hear people screaming, and a deep voice yelling,

"Someone get the healer quick! Tell them to meet me at my house!"

Lin slowly turned her head to see Daichi standing there with blood covering his left arm. She mouths 'thank you' before she slipped out of consciousness. Daichi watched Lin disappear before he felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head a little as he looks to see a man to be in his thirties standing there with a grin,

"So you are the one wanting to learn water bending eh? Well follow me son. You have a lot to learn!"

Daichi nods as he follows the man towards an open area with fountains all around. He looks around at the fountains before the man speaks up,

"You will call me master Tsuni. Now water bending can be hard to master. You need to let go all of you emotions and let the water flow with your movements."

Daichi stood there watching Tsuni's movements as he pulls a ball of water from the fountain. He then ushers Daichi to do the same as he had just did. Daichi stood there before he takes in a deep breath and tries to clear all of his emotions. Lin's voice echoed in his mind about him never going to learn water bending. He opens his eyes as he moves his hands just as Tsuni had done. He watches a ball of water slowly rise up from the fountain, before bursting. Tsuni sighs as he motions for Daichi to keep trying and to clear himself from his emotions. Lin slowly woke up to find herself in bed, and feeling a little weak. She pushes herself up a bit, only to wince as she reaches over to touch her shoulder. She remembered being attacked by the wolves. She also remembered Daichi being the one who saved her after all she said to him. Lin quickly turns her head to the door as her father pushes it open,

"Are you feeling better daughter?"

"A little Father but I-I'm sorry for what happened…"

"You were lucky Daichi followed you Lin. If he hadn't…"

"I understand Father…"

Her father moves towards Lin, before sitting down on her bed and sighs. He moves a hand, before he slowly clasps a choker around Lin's neck, "Your mother wanted to give you that when you turned eighteen. I know it is early, but somehow I think you should have it now. Lin I almost lost you today, but somehow I know you will soon have to leave. Right now, get as much rest as you can ok? I will make sure you get something to eat soon."

Her dad smiles softly as he stands up and heads out of her room. Lin reaches a hand up as she touches the soft fabric around her neck. She then traces her fingers down as they run over a smooth stone that was sitting in the middle of the fabric. A smile crosses her lips, before she lays down on her bed letting sleep take over her body and mind. After an hour, Lin woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She slowly stands up as she gets dressed then walks to the door. Slowly the door swings open only to show Daiki standing there. He motions to Lin to follow him, as he heads out of the building. Lin follows him close behind as he speaks up,

"Do excuse my brother for being dense. He means well, just he doesn't realize what he does or say."

"Does he do that to all the girls?"

"No, you are really the first."

Lin's cheek flushed a little with embarrassment, before she stands there behind Daiki watching Daichi try his best at water bending. She watches the bubble of water burst just as Tsuni gets a frustrated sigh. Lin slowly moves past Daiki, as he gives her a curious look, and waves towards Tsuni just as he looks up,

"Lin! You always seem to recover fast!"

Daichi looks over at Lin, before he looks away quickly with embarrassment. Lin moves closer to Daichi, before she stands in front of him and grabs hold of his hands. Daichi jumps a little as he stares at Lin. For the first time he finally noticed her icy blue eyes as they stared back into his own. Lin then takes a deep breath before she speaks softly,

"You need to clear your mind Daichi. Forget all your emotions, and feel the movement of water with your body, your mind, and blood."

She slowly lets go of his hands as she stands there mirroring him. As she takes a deep breath, so does Daichi. Her body relaxes as her hands rise up with Daichi's hands. He felt relaxed, but he also could feel the movement of the water under the ice beneath his feet. His eyes open as he watches Lin as her hands move slowly. Daichi matches her movement as they both take another deep breath. They both turn their heads as two bubbles of water slowly floating towards them both. Daichi grins a little as Tsuni laughs,

"I think Torek choose the wrong person to train you in Water bending Daichi!"

Lin's cheeks flush a little as her ball of water bursts. Daichi stood there looking at Lin, before his own water bubble burst. Lin stares at Daichi, before she tries to muffle a giggle. He stood there soaked again, but with what looked like a plant draped over his head. Daiki was laughing hard at the sight of his brother when he turned around. Daichi sighs, before he feels soft fingers gently touch his cheeks as the plant falls away from his face and head. He looks over to see Lin walking towards the fountain as she places the plant back in the water. He keeps watching Lin as she slowly walks back towards him and Tsuni. As she gets closer to Daichi, a loud roaring noise echoes through the area. Lin stood there looking around, before Daichi, Daiki, and her rush after Tsuni as they head up to the wall. Once there they stare at large black ships stationed in front of the wall and gates, as thick smoke rises from the plumes of the ships. Tsuni runs off to help with protecting the gate, while Lin stood there staring at the ships. Her heart sank quickly as she felt her body become numb with fear. Why was the fire nation attacking? The last time they did this was four hundred years ago. Lin then blinks as she looks over to Daichi, making her heart sink more. They were after the avatar, yet again.

Lin moves as she grabs Daichi and Daiki's hand pulling them away from the top of the wall and heads to her home. Her father was there waiting as Lin, Daichi and Daiki came running in. He looks to Lin, before he sighs a little,

"Lin…You must leave now."

"But father…"

Her dad looks over to Daichi as he walks up to him placing a hand on his right shoulder,

"Watch after her please. She is all I have left…"

Daichi nods as a young man rushes over holding a bag and hands it to Lin while she stands there watching her father as he walks over to a wall of ice. He then moves his feet and hands before slamming the palms of his hands against the ice wall. Slowly the wall shifts a little as it exposes a dark tunnel. Daiki quickly moves into the tunnel while Daichi follows slowly. Lin stood there looking at her father before he hugs her gently,

"You must go now daughter. I know you will help the avatar, and I know he will protect you."

Lin nods a little as Daichi grabs her hand and pulls her with him through the tunnel. The ice wall closes behind them as Lin follows Daichi in silence. Within a few moments they stood in a large cave with a boat sitting there. Daiki was already in the boat getting it ready, while Daichi slowly pulls Lin into the boat as they set out of the cave and head back to the Earth kingdom. As Lin watches her home slowly disappear into the horizon. She could feel the warm tears running down her cheeks as she cries. Daichi moves a little as Lin turns hiding her face against his chest as she kept crying. His cheeks flushed a little, before he gently rubs her back letting her release all of her emotions. Within a few moments Lin was laying down on the boat, spent from all of her crying. Daichi was helping his brother with moving the boat towards lands. They were days away from the earth kingdom, but it was the shortest distance to land from the Northern Tribe. Once finally on land, Daichi and Daiki were planning on where they should go and how long it will take. Slowly Lin sat up as she looks over to see Daichi and Daiki. She slowly climbs out of the boat and heads over to them. Daiki looks up and smiles a little,

"Good to see you are awake now."

"Where are we?"

"The earth kingdom. There is a city about three days walk from here."

Lin stared at Daiki, before her eyes shift to Daichi as he slowly stood up. Their eyes meet another, before they both look away in embarrassment. Daiki looks between the two before he sighs and starts walking ahead as Lin follows quickly after Daiki and Daichi follows behind them slowly. As they get into a small forest, the sun was already setting to let the night take over. The three agree to set up camp for now, while Daiki volunteer to get some firewood and left Daichi and Lin alone to set up the camp. Lin opens up the bag to see some fabric which they can use for shelter. She pulls it out and starts to sets up the fabric. She struggles, before Daichi grabs her gently and smiles,

"Let me…take care of this. Why don't you gather some water ok?"

Lin stood there looking at Daichi, before she moves away from his hold and searches through the bag. She grabs what looks like a large water bottle. She then heads off to find a lake, pond, or river to gather water. She moves through the forest slowly, before her eyes gaze upon a small pond ahead. She moves slowly as she gathers some water in the bottle only to see the ripples in the water slowly distort the image of the moon slowly appearing on the surface of the pond. Lin sighs softly as she turns around and quickly heads back to the camp. Daiki was getting the wood he found set up for Daishi. He steps backwards as Daichi stares at the wood, only to push his right foot forward and his left hand punches at the wood. Flames leap from his hand and into the wood dancing a heated dance. Lin stood there looking at Daichi, before he looks over and smiles to her. Lin's cheek flushed, before she moves quickly and sits on the other side of Daiki. Daichi stood there a bit confused, before he shrugs it off and mentions about getting some food. Daiki and Lin watch Daichi walk off back into the forest. Lin looks back over to the fire in deep thought, before Daiki looks over at her with a questioning looks,

"You really should stop acting like a fan girl around my brother you know."

"I-I am not acting like a fan girl!"

"Oh? You sure seem like it."

Lin stares at Daiki with annoyance only to stand up and walk into the tent that Daichi had set up. Once Daichi got back, Daiki told him Lin had called it an early night. Daichi peeks inside of the tent and gazes at Lin sound asleep. His cheeks flushed a little, before he moves and sits by the fire with his brother as they cook the fish. Within a few minutes the two brothers had finally retired to bed. By early morning, Lin was wide awake and starving. She looks to see Daichi and Daiki sound asleep only to sigh softly. She slips out of the tent, and heads into the forest to find some berries and other fruits for them to have for breakfast. She comes back to see the boys still asleep. Lin sighs as she quickly takes down the tent, only to see that still didn't wake them up. As she gets more annoyed, Lin grabs the water bottle and opens the top of it. She then moves her hands as the water draws out and slowly floats above Daiki and Daichi. She then drops her hands, only to hear the two boys screaming and jumping to their feet soaking wet. Lin stood there with her arms crosses under her chest as she stares at Daiki and Daichi,

"We have a lot of ground to cover today. Sorry for getting you wet, but there is some food I picked for us to eat then we can get to the first village."

Daiki glared at Lin for getting him wet, before he follows Daichi to the food and starts eating. Lin on the other hand was busy getting everything packed and returning all the water she used back to the bottle. The three then headed into the forest as they head off to Gaoling.

Meanwhile, within the Fire nation, a young man and women sat in the thrones with bored looks across their face. The man sighs a little, until the doors slam open as a man in armor rushes in. The armored man slowly comes to a stop as his breaths come out a little heavily,

"L-Lord Jun, we found the next avatar…"

"That is nice to know, I do hope he screamed when you killed him."

"Uh…Lord I am sorry but…"

Jun stares at the man with his dark green eyes as they start to fill with anger and rage,

"You let him live? You fail to uphold the name of your lord and lady!"

Jun moves to his feet, and before then man can plead for forgiveness, Jun throws his fist outwards as flames engulf the man's entire body. The women still sat there listening to the man cry out in pain and then watched a charred body hit the ground once the flames disappear. A dark smile crosses her lips; before she looks to Jun as soft words pass her lips,

"Jun, my love, I wish you could of let me do that. You know how much their pain gets to me…"

Jun chuckles as he moves closer to the women. He slowly leans down and kisses the women with such passion. As Jun pulls away he whispers softly to the women,

"My sweet Tesin…Have I ever told you that I love your short chocolate brown hair?"

"Just as much as I have said I love your ginger red hair. It adds to the passion you always give to me."

"Send some soldiers out to track that avatar. Let them know they can do whatever they want to bring that boy to me. I want to spill his blood myself. Then after, come meet me back in our room."

Jun grins at Tesin as he turns around, leaving the room and Tesin alone. Tesin watches her husband leave, before she looks back to the door as she waves a young boy to fetch one of the top generals of the fire kingdom army. Quickly as the young boy had left, a young man, who looked to be just twenty five, slowly walked towards Tesin. The man had short black hair, but his bangs were almost white in color. His eyes were a striking green, which looked like they could stare deep into anyone's soul. Tesin smiles coldly before she stands up slowly,

"Ah Zeki, it is so nice to see that you are willing to help. I have a large task for you ahead, so take as many soldiers as you see fit. I want you to hunt down that avatar, and bring him back alive! I do not care how you do it at all; just make sure he does not die on his way here. Got that?"

The last part came out with an icy hiss as she stares down Zeki with her soft blue eyes. Zeki grins a little before he bows towards Tesin,

"As you wish, lady Tesin, I will make sure the avatar stands here before you and the lord with a beat in his chest."

Tesin grins darkly as she waves Zeki out, before turning and heading back to her room, where her husband was waiting. Daichi sneezed as he sits on the rock watching the river nearby. They had just set up camp again close to the water so Lin can help Daichi with water bending. He sighs, before his eyes gaze up and widen a bit. Lin stood there in what looked like a blue sports bra, as well as a pair of black shorts. Daichi sat there as he felt his face quickly become warm as blood rushes to his cheeks. Lin stares at Daichi with a confused look as she heads into the river up to her knees. She then faces Daichi as she places a hand on her hips,

"Come on Daichi. You need to come into the river."

Daichi kept staring at Lin, before he moves off the rock and slips off his vest and shirt. Lin stood there staring at Daichi, topless as her cheeks flush a little. She then looks away as Daichi slips into the river as he stands across from Lin. The two stared at another, looking each other over with their eyes and their cheeks flushed. Lin moves a little as she brushes her bangs from her eyes. As her arms move, Daichi's eyes catch sight of the scar on her shoulder as sadness sweeps his eyes. Lin moves a little as she takes a deep breath to hide her emotions as she gazes to Daichi. She motions to him to do the same as they stand next to another,

"Daichi, just follow my movements ok?"

Daichi nods as they both move through the water breathing softly. The water slowly starts to lift up as they keep moving their hands in a fluid motion. Both Lin and Daichi could feel the build of energy with in them as strands of water follow their movement while they stay in the river. Lin takes a deep breath as she feels her energy being released into the water that followed her. Quickly her strand of water shoots off and into the forest ahead, before it disappears. Daichi and Lin stared at the forest as the sound of birds chirping went dead into silence. Suddenly a thick cracking noise pricks over the soft sound of the river and the silence that was left behind the birds. Both Daichi and Lin were confused, until the cracking noise becomes louder. They watch as a few of the trees that were struck by the water, which came from Lin, let gravity finally take them as they crash down hitting the ground with a ground shaking thud. Daichi stood there looking just as surprised as Lin, until they both feel a splash of water hit them as his strand of water falls to the river hitting them both.

Lin faces Daichi with a bit of an annoyed look. Beads of water trailed down her arms and stomach. She then moves towards Daichi, and gets behind him. She grabs his hands gently as Daichi's eyes widen as he felt Lin against his back. He felt like he was in heaven right now, but he was quickly brought back to reality as Lin spoke,

"Take a deep breath and relax."

Daichi blushes deeply as he takes a deep breath to relax. The two stood there as Lin helps him move his hands in the same motion as she did to create the water blade. A few times Daichi kept loosing concentration as he kept feeling Lin's body shift against his back. Each time he failed Lin scolded him for being distracted easily,

"You really need to stop being a boy!"

"Well excuse me, it is hard to not be a boy when you have a girl pressing up against your back," Daichi turns around a little and motions to Lin's cloths, "Dressed like that!"

Lin's eyes narrow as she crosses her arms under her chest. She felt rather annoyed at Daichi at the moment, before she turns around and starts to head back to camp. Lin barely takes a step as Daichi grabs her arm and pulls her backwards. She stumbles a bit, before both her and Daichi fall into the water. Lin slowly sits up, soaked with water as Daichi stands up laughing a little. The two look another, before Lin shakes her head and tries to help Daichi with water bending again. When Daichi finally got the move, Lin smiles to herself as she backs away slowly from Daichi,

"Keep working on that move, ok Daichi?"

Daichi looked at Lin with soft eyes as he watches her leave the river. He felt his own heart grow heavy with sadness as she disappeared into their champ. He sighs as he goes back to practice the water blade while the sun was starting to set. Just as the sun was setting Daichi was standing in the water just watching the river. He moves towards the shore to see Daiki standing there and finally speaking up,

"You and she are way too easy to read. You both need to accept the feelings you have for another."

"She doesn't accept me as whom I am Daiki…"

"So what! Get off that damn high horse about you being the damn avatar!"

Daichi looks at him brother a bit confused,

"Oh so you never noticed? Ever since you became the avatar, everything between us has become adrift! I wish I was the damn avatar, not you!"

"You think I wanted to be the avatar? I would have given anything to have a normal life like you! Maybe…Maybe then I could have something with Lin!"

Daiki and Daichi were glaring at another, until Daichi turns around and sits back on the rock as Daiki walks back to the camp. With the moon up high in the sky, Daichi was still on the rock doing water bending. Lin slowly walks up to the rock as she stares at Daichi. Her feet pull her form up onto the rock as Daichi turns around to face her. The two stood there looking at another, before Lin looks to the river. The light of the moon reflecting off the river was glowing in her eyes, which Daichi took noticed,

"Why are you here alone?"

"I-I got into a fight with Daiki."

"Brothers do that do they not?"

"I guess so…"

"Do…Do you ever wish you weren't the avatar Daichi?"

"Sometimes yes, I wish I was normal so I could…"

Daichi's cheeks flushed a little as he looks away towards the river just as Lin gazed at him. Slowly, Lin moves as she sits down on the rock sighing a little. Daichi moves a bit as he stops his water bending as he sits down next to Lin as they stare at the moon reflecting off the river. Slowly Lin's head was lying against Daichi's shoulder with her eyes closed. Daichi looks over with flushed cheeks, only to smile a little as he moves himself a little, holding Lin close to his body to keep her warm. He keeps watching the moon as it drifts slowly in the starry sky above. By morning they were already walking into Gaoling with happiness. They finally made it to the first city in the earth kingdom. Just as they entered a huge group of girls were screaming as they shove Lin out of the way and gather around Daichi and Daiki with giggles and glees. Lin stood there as she watches Daichi and Daiki smile and flirt a little with the girls around them.

Lin's eyes narrow before she opens the water bottle she has sitting on her hip. Quickly Daichi gets hit with a ball of water just as Lin storms off. A few of the girls, glare at her while Daichi watched Lin with sadden eyes. Lin sighs as she sits down on a fountain in the middle of Gaoling. Her heart felt heavy after she had saw Daichi flirting with other girls. Right now she wanted nothing to do with him or his brother. Lin sighs softly, until she heard a voice slowly dance in her ears,

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be sad."

Lin gazes up as she stares into the green eyes as her cheeks flush into a soft pink color. She then gazes up and stares at his short black hair, and white bangs. For a second Lin thought he almost looked like a skunk, but she thought the look was kind of cute. The young man wore a soft green vest and a pair of dark brown pants as he stood there looking down at Lin. He smiles softly as he motions if he can sit next to Lin. She smiles and allows the man as he speaks gently,

"My name Zeki and yours is?"

"Lin…I uh I never been here before."

"Oh? Did you come alone?"

"No, my other friends are too busy being flirts…"

She spat out the last word in anger as her eyes glare at the group of girls still flirting with the two boys. Zeki's eyes follows Lin's, before he felt his heart sank a little. Had he just met someone who knew the avatar? Was he really here? Zeki had to know as he faces Lin,

"Is that boy your boyfriend?"

"Like hell! I wouldn't be caught dead being with someone of his stature! Besides that he seems content being with his little avatar fan group!"

Lin's heart sank more after what she said. She wanted to cry so much since she felt like her heart was breaking. Zeki smirks as he finally found the avatar, and maybe his weakness. Just Daichi looks over to Lin, his heart dropped hard as he watches her laughing with another guy. He notices the young man look over to him as he glares at the man when he smirks. Daichi watched Lin and the man leave his sight, before he pushes through the group of women and follow after them. Daiki blinks and follows after his brother. Lin and Zeki were laughing softly as they walk through the town's market area,

"So you have been through a lot. Do you ever miss your home?"

"Yes, I do but I have my job to do. I can't go back until I finish what I need to do."

"What if I said I could help you?"

Lin blinks as she stands there looking at Zeki with a confused look as he stares at her with a smile. Lin stares at him, before Zeki gently takes her hand and pulls her down an alley. Lin watches the back of Zeki's head as his grip tightens over her hand. Lin blinks a little, as she quickly pulls her hand out from Zeki's hold only to stop walking as she stares at him,

"Where are you taking me?"

Zeki stood there with his back to Lin only emitting a deep chuckle. Slowly as Zeki turns around, Lin could hear the sound of movement behind her. She turns around as her eyes stare at fire nation soldiers, ready to attack at the drop of a hat. Lin stares at the men, before she winces as Zeki grabs her arm tightly knowing there will be a nice bruise left in the form of his hand. Lin glares at Zeki as he opens the water bottle on her and moves her free hand quickly. Zeki gets forced backwards, just as the fire nation soldiers start to send fire at her. Lin moves as she dodges the fire while she pushes the water back into the bottle and bolts. As she gets to the exit of the alley a sharp pain hits her in the back of her head. Lin stood there not moving, until her body collapsed to the ground. A little blood seeps from the wound on her head as Zeki slowly walked over to her body with a dark glare,

"Get her and bring her to the clearing outside of this town. Bind her so she cannot use her bending skills. We have the bait, now to use it."

Zeki laughs darkly as he sends for one of the archers to send a message to Daichi. Daiki was trying his best to keep up with his brother as the two ran through the city. Daichi slowly came to a stop as he looks at a slightly burnt alley way. His eyes widen, before something rushes past his cheek splitting his left cheek a little and impaling the wall behind him. Daichi turns around as his eyes stare at the arrow, before reaching up and pulling off the parchment. He quickly reads the parchment, before he looks over to Daiki with his fist clenched,

"Get your swords ready Daiki..."

Daiki nods as they both rush towards the southern exit of Gaoling. Lin groans a little as she opens her eyes slowly. She was staring at the ground as her vision comes into focus. Slowly she lifts her head up as she sees Zeki standing there in front of her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Lin glares at him, before she tries to move. She blinks as she feels something hard against her back and her hands bound still behind her. Her fingers move a little as she feels the soft gain of wood holding her in place. She looks back at Zeki as he reaches out grabbing Lin's chin as he forces her to look up,

"If you came quietly this would have been avoided. Though if all does go well...maybe…"

Zeki smirks as he starts to lean down towards Lin. His head gets closer, before he jumps backwards as an earth dart hits the wood just above Lin's head. Lin gazed over to see Daichi standing there glaring at Zeki while Daiki was standing next to his brother with two short swords out. Zeki glares at the tow, before he chuckles as he grabs one of the fire soldier's swords. He then moves forward a little as he grins at Daichi,

"So then I was right! That girl is your weakness! How sweet is it to see another Avatar being in love with a water bender! It happened four hundred years ago and it happens yet again today! Tell me avatar, what do they call you?"

"Let her go!"

"Oh wrong answer," Zeki moves as he brings the tip of the sword upwards cutting through Lin's pants and her skin. She cries out in pain before she feels the warmth of her blood rolling down her leg, "Better answer it right…"

"…Daichi…"

"Good boy! Now what bending do you not know yet?"

Daichi glares at the man as his anger starts to build up deep inside of him. The earth under his was starting to crack and break apart. Zeki sighs as he moves to Lin's other leg and does the same as he did to her left. Daichi could hear her cries echo in his mind as he clenches his fist tighter, drawing his own blood out of his hands,

"Air…"

"Well how sad is it that there are no more air nomads left? Such a pity really but now will you come quietly to the fire nation with me?"

Zeki slowly raised the sword up towards Lin's shirt as he grins darkly. Not even waiting to hear Daichi's answer, Zeki pulls the sword up though only cutting the fabric this time. Lin's eyes widen as she felt the air hit the skin of her stomach and parts of her chest. Though for her luck, some of the fabric held around her bust. Daichi's eyes widen as he felt something snap inside of his mind. Suddenly Daiki was moving far away as the ground around Daichi was shattering and rising into the air. He moves his fist forward as he hits a few bits of earth, pushing energy into them as he forces them into some of the fire soldiers killing them on impact. His feet move as he pushes more energy into the pieces of earth and throws them into every fire soldier he sees. Lin stood there watching Daichi fighting with such anger, only to have tears run down her cheeks. Zeki laughs as he moves his body to send a fire attack while Daichi was busy killing his men. Zeki's feet shift as the air around him starts to heat quickly. He brings his left hand back a little just as Daichi turns around to stare at him. Quickly he swings his fist forward as a burst of energy and flames spill from his left fist. Daichi's eyes narrow as he moves his right fist down and punches into the ground in front of him hard. The earth rises up quickly as the flames envelope him fully.

Lin stood there, before she starts screaming out Daichi's name. Tears were still running down her cheeks, before she felt the ropes on her wrist break free. Lin looks back as she sees Daiki standing there with a grin,

"Why don't you save him for once?"

Lin looks away, before she takes a deep breath as her hands move,

"Be careful Daiki..."

"I will, and protect my brother."

"I will!"

Lin moves as she opens the water bottle and pulls her left hand forward. The water follows her motion as she feels the energy of the water running through her blood. Her eyes stare at Zeki, as she twists her hands around, and her body turns once as she inches closer. She can feel her energy, her chi pour into the water before a little part bursts outwards and at Zeki. She could hear Zeki's screams in her ear as the flames disappear. Lin's eyes gaze to see if Daichi was alright, but she had to move away quickly when Zeki brought the sword down. She moves her hands again as she whips the water outwards, cutting Zeki's cheek while he keeps coming at her. Lin moves her hands upwards as the water quickly hits the ground, only to shoot up into a wall of ice. Zeki's sword hits the ice hard as he glares at Lin. His hand moves back, before he throws it forward forcing flames out and through the ice. Lin's eyes widen as she drops down to avoid the flames, while Zeki melts the ice and water away. Lin slowly sits up, but feels someone grab her hair tightly and jerks her upwards. Lin sat there on her knees looking up at Zeki as he points the tip of the sword to her neck,

"You stupid bitch, you could of lived a life with me in the fire nation! It hurts me to see such a wonderful body go to waste…"

Lin's eyes widen, as she watches Zeki pull back the blade to stab Lin through her neck. Her eyes close tightly before she yells out,

"DAICHI!"

The earth under Zeki shoots up as he lets go of Lin's hair, only to be launched into the air. Then a water blade comes up at him, before splitting him in two. Daichi stood there with his eyes a glowing green as he slowly walks towards Lin. Once he stands in front of her, his eyes stopped glowing and his body bent down a little. Quickly he lifted her off the ground without saying a word as he took her back to Gaoling. After finding a healer, and a place to spend the next few nights, Daichi passed out on one of the beds. Lin was sitting on the other, while Daiki was nowhere to be found right now. The healer had helped Lin change into her black shorts and dark blue top since her current cloths were destroyed. She stares down at the bandages that covered her legs as she feels a twinge of pain tug at her heart. She had never seen Daichi so angry before, but all that energy that was flowing from him frightened her. Lin sighs, until the door opens slowly and Daiki was standing there holding a medium sized box. He slowly walks over to Lin as he places the box near her,

"The healer said you should stay here for three days. The wounds were not deep and they won't leave a scar either…"

"Has he ever done that before Daiki?"

"No, no one ever made him that angry before."

"Do all the avatars do that when angry?"

"I am not sure, but chances are he will be out for a while," Daiki looks over at Daichi, before he glances back at Lin with a soft smile, "Listen, right now we all need to sleep. If you need anything, I'll be here while my brother sleeps ok?"

Lin nods a little as she moves laying down on the bed now as she pulls a light blanket over her body as sleep takes her hard.

Lin stood there in darkness looking around her. She felt something heavy in her chest as she realized she was all alone. Her hands move slowly around her frame as she shivers as tears started to well up in her eyes. Slowly her lips parted as her voice fills the void,

"Daichi, why would you leave me?"

Lin closes her eyes as she felt the cold sting of her tears running down her cheeks as she cried in silence. Quickly her crying stopped as she heard the movement of someone coming towards her. Her eyes gazed to where the sound was coming from, as she strained to see who it was. The sound started to pick up speed, only to make Lin's eyes widen at what she saw charging at her. An armadillo wolf. Her eyes widen more as she tries to turn and run. The wolf lunged at Lin with its mouth wide open as she stayed rooted in her spot with fear only to let out a scream as her world goes black.

Lin jolts up in the bed screaming and covered in a cold sweat. Daichi jumped as he fell off his bed, only to stand up quickly as he stares at Lin sitting there crying. He moves quickly as he grabs Lin once he sits down next to her. He could feel her body shivering against his own while he held her tightly. His hands gently stroke her back as she weeps against his chest. After a few minutes the two were outside sitting on the roof top of the healer's home. Their eyes gazing up at the stars while a nice thick blanket was wrapped around their bodies to keep them warm. They sat there in silence until Lin spoke softly,

"Why did you follow me that day when those wolves attacked?"

"To be honest, I am not sure. Somehow I felt like you would be in trouble if I didn't follow you Lin. When I saw the blood coming from you…" Daichi looks down at his feet in sadness, "I may have not known you but I felt anger and fear."

Lin looks over at Daichi, before she shifts and lays her head against his shoulder like she did the night before,

"Daichi, do you regret being the avatar?"

"Hard to say, Lin. Sometimes I do because the people I care for are being hurt to get to me…" His fingers trace the bandages on Lin's legs, "Other times I know it was meant to be."

Lin stares up at the stars as she reaches down, grasping Daichi's hand that was touching the bandages. She felt him squeeze her hand softly as they both keep watching the stars above,

"When I was turning eight years old, I had watched my mother being killed by a sickness that hit a few of the women in my tribe. No one knew what it was or how to get rid of it. All the pain and anger had built up in me yearning a way to release. That's when they found out I was a water bender. Since then when I get angry or upset, I lose control of my water bending skills. I hurt so many people that day…"

Tears formed in her eyes again, but she blinked them away when she felt Daichi squeezing her hand,

"After her death, my dad forced me out of his life. I grew up around all the little boys in my tribe that I acted like them, and dressed like them. I never had my hair long, let alone dressed like a girl. That is why you mistook me for a young man when we first met."

Daichi blushed as Lin laughs softly. He felt his heart do a flip in his chest as her laughter swam in his head. He didn't dare to interrupt as he listen to Lin tell him about whom she is and all. Once she was finished Daichi took a deep breath and prepared to tell her the full truth,

"Lin, I...was born and raised in Ba sing se. You see, I well...My brother and I are the princes of Ba sing se…"

Lin lifts her head up as she gazes at Daichi with a confused look,

"Our mom and dad are the king and queen, but once I became the avatar everything changed. They treated me better and started to ignore Daiki. For that he resents me for it. I care so much for my brother, but we fight so much because of what has happened…"

Lin kept staring at Daichi, before laying her head back down against his shoulder and sighs,

"So is that where we are heading?"

"Yes, I know there is an air nomad left out there. My parents will know where he is, trust me."

"I will always trust you Daichi. Until then you need to get better at your water bending. In three days we are going to spar with just water bending only, got that?"

Daichi smiles as he moves lifting Lin off the ground, and catching her off guard. Lin quickly wraps her arms around Daichi's neck as he laughs a little. He quickly heads back inside and lays Lin down on the bed, before covering her up. Lin blushes as she watches Daichi walk away, only to grab his hand gently,

"S-stay with me tonight…I don't want to have the nightmare again…"

Daichi blushes, before he smiles and moves to the bed as he crawls under the covers as he lies there next to Lin. They two stare at another, until a smile sweeps over their lips and sleep lures them into a dreamless night.

After a few days of resting and healing it was time for the three to leave Gaoling. Daichi and Daiki were waiting outside of the healer's house while Lin was getting dressed. Daiki had found some new cloths for her since her old ones were torn. Slowly the door opens as Lin steps out smiling a little as she stood there in a soft green top that covered her upper body, but not her arms. She was wearing a pair of jean color shorts as well, since the top was like a Chinese-style dress. Daiki looked at Lin, before he grins as he elbows Daichi to force him to look. Daichi stood there staring at Lin as his cheeks flushed a little. Though Lin still didn't look much different from what she was wearing before, Daichi thought she looked a little more like a girl now. The top though made his heart race, and being the typical boy his eyes wanted to trace the curves that the top was hugging.

Lin stares at Daichi, before her cheeks flushed as she looks away as he does the same. Daiki sighs a little, before he grabs Lin's arm and pulls her gently,

"Come on Lin, we have a lot of ground to cover!"

"Oh, uh, yes you are right. T-Thanks for the new cloths Daiki…"

Daiki smiles as they follow behind Daichi as they head to the northern exit of Gaoling. As they traveled, Lin kept teaching Daichi to arts of water bending during the day, while at night they sat around speaking to another as they got to know another. Daichi had learned that Lin was the only child in her family, but she had been related to people from both the fire nation and earth kingdom though that was years, and years ago. Even with the mix of blood lines, 98% of the kids ended up being water benders. He also learned about the history of her tribe and about how her skills will increase by the time of the full moon. While Lin had learned that Daichi didn't like being a prince because of how people treated him. The women who flocked to him because of his status, the things his parents expected him to do because he is a prince. He wanted to live his life the way he wanted, not the way his parents and others told him.

By day four since they left Gaoling Lin and Daichi were standing next to a river as they both take stance to spar. Lin grins a little as Daiki stood there looking between the two before he mutters,

"Begin."

Daichi moves his feet as her shifts the motions of his hands as the water from the river rises up and swing downwards towards Lin. She stood there smiling, before she shifts her weight as she swings her left leg upwards, gently touching the water as it follows her leg as her body turns around. She swings her body and leg around as the water shoots back at Daichi. She then moves her hands as the water splits apart and spreads across the ground, quickly freezing everything in its path. Daichi's eyes widen a bit as he moves his hands as the ice stops and turns back to water quickly. He then moves again as the water rushes again at Lin while the ground under her starts to freeze quickly. Lin stood there looking to see her feet frozen to the ground, before she gazes up and looks at the water spinning around her. She blinks a little, not sure how Daichi was doing this. She stares at Daichi as a grin slips over her lips as she takes a deep breath. The water stops spinning around her as she moves her hands a little. The ice over her feet disappears as she moves her feet in front of her. Daichi stood there looking as he watches Lin dance as the water moves around her. She forces her hands forward as the water rushes at Daichi all at once.

Daichi grins as he moves his body as the water stops quickly in front of him, before he starts to form a large ball of water. He then moves his hands as the water ball as it drops down on Lin as it bursts. Lin stood there soaked with water, before she laughs at Daichi,

"Looks like you can add water bending to your list of bending skills you know."

Daichi grins, before he walks up to Lin and wraps a blanket around her to help dry her off. Lin stood there blushing a bit, before she smiles as they both head to the camp. Once they get to the camp the two looked around wondering where Daiki was. As they step foot into the camp, Daichi was knocked backwards by a pillar of earth shooting up from the ground. Daichi fell backwards as he tried to gasp for air as the ground met up with his back. He could hear Lin screaming out his name, as he watches his brother hit the ground bleeding badly from his arms and legs. Daichi looks over as he sees Lin standing there as her arms are being tied, until darkness washes over his vision.

Daichi sits up a little as he finally wakes up, feeling the wind rushing past him. He looks over to see Daiki sitting next to him with bandages over his wounds. He looks around to find Lin, but stops when his brother speaks up without looking up,

"She is with the leader of the gang. The promised to take us cause of her…"

Daichi looks to Daiki, before he sighs and looks down. He had noticed before that they were stuck in a large cage. Quickly they were both jolted forward as they finally came to a stop. Daichi looks though the bars of the cage as he stares at what looked like an empty town. He then blinks as a pair of hands tugs Daichi out of the cage and onto the ground hard. He winces a little after he hit the ground. He could hear another heavy thud next to him and he knew Daiki was on the ground too. The next thing he heard made his heart flutter,

"Don't you dare treat them like that!"

It was Lin's voice. He could hear her running towards them, before he felt her hands gently brush against his arms,

"They both need to be healed dammit! Please let me help them!"

"Alright, but don't try anything funny."

The new voice sounded deep, but gentle as it stuck in Daichi's mind. Quickly he felt himself being lifted up and dragged off into one of the buildings nearby. He opens his eyes as he stares at Lin sitting next to Daiki. He looked at the water under her hands, before it started to glow a gentle light. Daiki groans a little as he lies there with his eyes closed tightly. His body slowly relaxed as breaths softly just as the glow fades away quickly. Lin sighs softly as she moves a little as she faces Daichi. They both lock eyes for a moment as Lin moves her hands over Daichi as the water follows slowly. As the water centers over Daichi's chest he spoke softly,

"Where are we?"

"Tu Zin Village, near the mountains that separate us from the desert."

"Who has us?"

"A rebel gang, from around here. They are against your parents Daichi. They mentioned something about their homes being run down cause of the high taxes."

Daichi sighs softly as he feels the gentle warmth fill his entire body. Lin slowly lowers her hands as the glow disappears as well as the water. Lin keeps staring down at Daichi until he spoke up,

"Is Daiki going to be ok?"

"Yes, he was hurt badly but he should be fine with some rest…"

"What is their leader's name?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself!"

Lin jumps a little as the voice comes from behind her, while Daichi sits up to look at a young man in his twenties standing there closer to Lin. He had long soft brown hair, which was in a ponytail, and eyes to match the color of his own hair. He wore a dark green vest, which was slightly opened, and a pair of black pants. The man grins a little just as Lin slowly stands up,

"So she got you up to date huh? Well here is the info on me: My name is Lee, and I am related to the last rebel leader four hundred years ago Jet. Instead of being against the Fire nation, I am against the earth kingdom."

"Whatever they did, I don't think they knew…"

"Boy, you don't get it! They knew what they were doing and this happened! Now for your sake rest here…"

Lee grabs Lin's arm and pulls her away as he slams the door behind them both. Once outside Lin pulls her arm away as she glares at Lee,

"You don't have to be so rude! Just cause of what happened…"

"You will never get it. You never had this problem at all knowing where you came from!"

"Just because I never been in your shoes doesn't mean I don't know what it means to lose your home! I had to watch the fire nation attack my tribe and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

Lee stood there staring at Lin, before he takes a deep breath and looks away as he motions his hand. A young boy comes rushing up looking to be only six years old, with shaggy black hair. He was wearing a gray tunic and a pair of dark blue shorts. Lee whispers something to him, before he looks back to Lin. He closes the gap between them with a few steps, making Lin jump a little. Lee reaches up as he cups her cheeks gently,

"You are a cute one, but don't try to cross me."

He then lets go of Lin's cheeks as he walks away with a smirk on his lips. Lin watches Lee, before she looks down seeing the young boy tugging Lin's hand. Lin blinks a little as she lets the boy take her towards a small house. Lin stares at the house as the boy leads her inside of the home only to have her eyes widen. The home was well furnished and felt very warm to Lin. She looks around, not seeing the little boy anymore as she steps further into the house. She moves slowly to the bed as she sits down wondering if Daichi and Daiki would be ok. Daichi was groaning at the fact he was stuck in a dark hut, with just his brother, and Lin nowhere in sight. He sits up a little as he moves a bit, before he hears the door open. Quickly a small light comes on above Daichi, as his eyes quickly try to adjust. Lin stood there looking at Daichi with a slightly blush. She slowly walks over to him as she speaks softly,

"Can you stand?"

"Yes, I can."

"Alright, help me with your brother. I won't let you stay here."

Daichi smiles as they both quickly move Daiki into the house Lin was staying in. They lay Daiki under the covers of the bed while they both sit on what looked like a couch with a blanket wrapped around them both. Lin smiles softly as she leans against Daichi only to yawn softly. Daichi grins a little, before he shifts a little pulling Lin down onto her side so her back was facing him. He lies down as well as he wraps the blanket around them both, and his arm lightly drapes over her side. Lin blushes deeply as they both close their eyes as the fall asleep. By morning Lin was awoken by the sound of a heavy rain hitting the roof above. She slowly sits up, letting Daichi sleep as she slips out of the house and into the rain. Her eyes close as she enjoys the feel of the rain against her skin and the wet mud under her feet. She looks over to see some kids playing around in the rain and mud laughing, but stop as they look at her. The young boy from before was there as he walks up to Lin and tugs on her hand,

"You a water bender?"

"Yes"

"Show us?"

Lin smiles softly as the kids back up and find a covered area as Lin stood there still in the rain. Lee slowly stepped outside as his eyes widen once he sees Lin. She stood there taking a deep breath as her hands move slowly. Little bits of the rain follow her hands as they start to gather, forming a large band of water. She then moves her feet as she presses them hard into the mud while her hands move gently through the rain. Her breathing was soft as she bends the water though the air and around her form. The water clinging to her body, made her skin shine with a gentle glow. Lee stood there still watching Lin as his heart pounds against his chest. So she was a real water bender, but she was so different, and why did that make his heart skip a beat? Lin takes a deep breath as she moves her hands again as the water sits above her hands in the shape of a ball. The ball quickly freezes up as Lin drops it to the ground. The kids laugh softly, before going back to playing in the rain and mud. Lin smiles a little as she watches the kids playing. She sighs softly, before she jumps as she feels a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. Lin looks back as she sees Lee standing there watching the kids,

"You are the first water bender they have ever seen. Why are you here so far away from your home?"

"I am here to help my friends."

"You mean the two you snuck back into the house?"

"The very same. Now why are you holding me like this?"

"Because I can? Do you not like this?"

"I don't know you!"

Lin pulls free as she glares at Lee, before she heads back to the house. She slams the door behind her, forcing Daichi to jump. He looks over to see Lin soaking wet as a questioning look crosses his face. He then slowly stands up and grabs a thick blanket as he wraps it around Lin's body softly as he holds her close,

"Why are you soaked?"

"It was raining outside and I never seen it before, but it felt nice."

Daichi smiles as he backs up from Lin just as the door opens and Lee was standing there with a dark grin. The two stare at him, but Daichi and Lee were glaring at another. Slowly Lee walks over as he points a sword at Daichi,

"So you ARE the avatar? Well now this situation changes so very much. Lucky I got a deal of my lifetime! Trade you in to the fire nation and get the power to over run your damn family!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Ha! Try me you bastard! Your parents need to be taught a lesson!"

Lee started to move forward, but stops as Lin stood there in front of Daichi glaring at Lee. She drops the blanket as she moves her hands drawing the water off her body and pushing Lee out the door and into the mud. Lin stares at Daichi before she mutters,

"Get some things packed and go out the back with your brother. I'll meet you soon."

Lin then runs out of the house before Daichi could argue. Lee stood up as he shakes off the mud as his eyes stare at Lin,

"You made a mistake, but I can forgive you if you stand aside. Trust me, you'll be better off-"

Lee is cut off as he falls backwards into the mud with a hard thud. Lin stood there in fighting stance as a band of water flows around her body. Lee stands up again as he laughs a little while he holds up his sword,

"Oh well, I'll just take you with force!"

Lee rushes at Lin while she lifts her left hand upwards and releases her energy into a bit of the water. Parts of it shoot out as blades towards Lee. He stops one, but the other two cut his arms a little as he stood there wincing. He stares at Lin, before he grabs a dagger from his side and throws it hard. Lin cries out in pain as she falls backwards as blood seeps from her other shoulder. She pulls the dagger out as she sees Lee rushing at her. Quickly Lin moves her hands as the water in front of her freezes quickly, forming a large wall of ice. Lin moves to her feet, only to feel a hand grab her's making her look down. It was the young boy from before pulling her towards an alley way as Lee was trying to break the ice. Daichi was standing there with his brother on his back as he finally sees Lin. A smile crosses his lips, as the young boy lets go of Lin with a smile,

"Please stay with him and save us all from the pain."

Lin nods as she heads off to Daichi as they both run out of the village and towards the mountains. Daichi knew of a town nearby where they can take a train to Ba sing Se.


End file.
